Can't Make You Love Me
by Sakurazuka Lilly
Summary: Hokuto-chan and Seishirou go to the hot springs, which turns out to have serious consequences. S/H and a little S/S
1. Default Chapter

**Can't Make You Love Me**

By: Lilly 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hokuto-chan, nor Subaru-kun, nor Sei-chan, nor TB in general. I'm just having some fun with the characters and their relationships. Thanks to CLAMP for inventing such charming characters. The random lyrics spread throughout the story belong to the songs "One Kiss From You" and "Can't Make You Love Me", both sung by Britney Spears. XD

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, some sexual content [S/H], and spoilers for Tokyo Babylon, especially the last volume.

**Pairings:** Seishirou/Hokuto, and some Seishirou/Subaru

**A/N:** The idea for this fanfic came from one time when I was chatting with my friend 'Rion-ku so I thank her for giving the idea for S/H and the name of Hanako for a special character. *Glomps Marion* Please R/R and I hope you enjoy this story. Oh, and don't think I don't like S/S, I love it, but Marion's and my twisted minds came up with this couple and thought it'd be interesting. Hokuto seems rather OOC, but I tried to keep her as IC as possible. Sorry for the major OOCness. :D 

* * *

_I'm looking for one kiss goodnight   
To last all my life _

I was held in the arms of the man I loved, but not in any loving embrace. He was going to kill me, I knew it, and accepted it. I gave my life to him, because I wanted to protect the two persons who, aside from him, I loved the most: my brother Subaru and my daughter Hanako. I felt his breath so close to my face, one of his arms around me, his one good eye watching me, as an eagle watches it's prey before striking. I started to cast my final spell, the one that would assure that in the future, Subaru and Hanako won't meet the same fate as me. He only laughed as he felt my omnyouji powers, probably thinking I was trying to save myself. "I love you Sei-chan, nothing will ever change that, not even your position as Sakurazukamori, but I can't let you harm the ones I love." I said to him. He answered with one of his fake, yet charming smiles "Awwww Hokuto-chan, I really love you too. It's really too bad you chose to give your life for your brother and Hanako-chan, but that doesn't mean I don't plan to kill them too." 

I felt the tears builiding in my eyes as I looked at him, it disappointed me that he thought like that. "Seishirou... do you really hate us, the Sumeragis that much?" I asked sadly. He lifted my chin and gave me a soft, yet empty kiss, "No Hokuto-chan, I don't hate you. But you know why I have to kill Subaru-kun... And Hanako, well... she cannot be a Sakurazuka and Sumeragi at the same time, so she must die as well... As for you, my dearest Hokuto-chan, you're choosing to willingly give your life to me. I never wanted to kill you, really, but..." he let the sentence trail off, he lifted his free arm, ready to let it plunge into my chest, but before he did, I warned him. "Sakurazuka Seishirou, you have been cursed. May you ever try to kill Subaru or Hanako the same way you're killing me now, the spell will be reversed and you'll be the one to meet the ultimate ending..." I saw that arm, that hand starting to move in my direction. "Sayonara Sei-chan... aishiteru..." In those brief seconds before he pierced my heart I felt the memories flying through my mind... since the day I met Seishirou... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_I'm just a girl with a crush on you _

Subaru had met him in the Ikakoburo train station. Subaru had been following the shikigami that had escaped him, and he had been reading a newspaper while waiting for the train. Subaru attracted his attention, because he knew that my brother was the boy he had met a long time ago, the boy that had been sent to exorcise the Sakura Barrow. Of course at that time I didn't know him, nor Subaru knew who or what he was. He had forgotten that older boy whom he had seen killing a girl. I think my twin fell in love with him since he saw him. He was Sakurazuka Seishirou, veterinarian, or so he said when he met him... 

_Don't care about money   
It doesn't give me half the thrill _

I will never forget the day I met him. I went to the shopping center with Subaru, we were looking for the newest trends so I could make a cute outfit for him when I saw him, waving at my brother and calling him. "Seishirou-san!" Subaru yelled and ran to him. "Hey Subaru! Wait for me!" I yelled and ran behind him. He was beautiful: tall, raven hair, sunglasses that, as he lowered them, allowed me to see those exotic amber eyes, a charming smile. I couldn't help but watch him, in some sort of trance, which was broken as the man spoke: "Why Subaru-kun, aren't you going to present your friend to me?" Subaru blushed at the endearment and answered: "Seishirou-san, this is my sister Hokuto, and Hokuto-chan, this is my friend Sakurazuka Seishirou." Seishirou took my hand and kissed it, a gesture I found irresistible. I think it was at that momement when I fell in love with him, with the Sakurazukamori hidden under the facade of a vet, with my would-be assassin... I was so innocent then... my twin and I both fell to the charm of this man. 

_To the thought of you, honey   
So tell me that you want me still _

We started going out together, but I could see that Seishirou, or rather, Sei-chan as I had come to call him, was much more interested in Subaru than in me. _It must have because Subaru was the first of us he met..._ was my innocent explanation. It was hard not to feel jealous of him, but Subaru was my brother after all, so I didn't show it. On the other hand, I kept trying to get them together, because my twin was too shy to admit that he liked the older man. Both Seishirou and I were always trying to make him admit it, but to each comment we made, he blushed and denied it. It was in those moments when I so wanted to tell Sei-chan what I felt for him, to tell him that Subaru would never admit it, that I was there for him. That I loved him with all my heart, with all my soul, with all my being. But then I took a look at my brother, saw him Seishirou smiling lovingly at Seishirou, or so I thought at that time, and it was all I needed to stop myself from ruining my twin's and my best friend's life. Because that was what I thought we were: best friends. 

_If only I could trade the fancy cars   
For a chance today, it's incomparable _

Neither of them knew that I would give everything I owned: the house we had back at Kyoto, the money, the status, the power, my own life... just to be in Subaru's place. Just to be the one Sei-chan looked at with love. To be the most important person in his life. But I knew it was impossible to even think of confessing my feelings to him, because I knew it would break Subaru's fragile heart. And I couldn't do that to him. He was my brother, my other half, my twin... to love Seishirou was like betraying him. I couldn't help loving him, but I what I kept it to self, for Subaru's sake.

_I might be sitting with the movie stars   
Everybody say that I have it all _

I remember it as if it had been yesterday, the day Seishirou invited us to take a holiday to the hot springs with him. That time Subaru wasn't feeling well, now I wonder whether it had been a natural illness, or if Seishirou did it because he knew what I felt for him. I will never know, but knowing now what Sei-chan was, I think that could have been possible. I told Subaru that I'd remain with him, that I'd take care of him, that I couldn't leave him alone because he was sick. But he said he'd be alright, that it was just a cold, that I should go ahead and have fun at the trip. I should have stayed at home. It would have saved me a lot of the problems that followed. But in that moment I began having selfish thoughts. I was thinking: _this is my oportunity, my chance to be alone with Sei-chan... maybe even to tell him that I love him..._

_But I can't make you love me   
Is it my life or the things I do? _

Subaru finally convinced me to go with Seishirou to those hot springs and told me to have fun. In his innocence, he didn't even imagine what I felt for Sei-chan, nor that I would betray him that day. Sei-chan picked me up at 11:00 a.m. He took my arm and led me to the train station. I didn't show myself any different than my usual happy, cheerful, self. I even made jokes about how he and my brother made the cutest couple ever. He just laughed at every comment I made and smiled that smile that made me melt like butter. But I didn't let him know that, or so I thought. He probably could read my heart like a book. That seemed like one of the longest trips I ever had, even if took just about an hour, since the springs were really close to the city. But I felt so happy, I was finally alone with Sei-chan, without Subaru, as selfish as it sounds. 

_Can't make you love me   
I'm just a girl with a crush on you _

Sei-chan and I entered the place where the hot springs were. It was a nice, quiet place. Besides the hot springs, there was a small inn, and a small park where you could go and take a walk in the cool, spring air. Simple as it was, I found myself liking the place. It was a change from the city where I had spent the last 3 months, and also a from the my place back in Kyoto. The hot springs made it a very romantic sort of place, and the smallness of the place made it feel more intimate. As it wasn't any special holiday, just any other weekend, there were very few people in there. I was bursting with happiness, inside and outside. I bounced in my usual way, showing Sei-chan how happy I felt. "Wai! Sei-chan! This place is wonderful! I love it! But I wish Subaru was here too." I said, though I'm not sure if I really meant the last part, as I was feeling really good being along with the man I loved. "I'm glad you like it Hokuto-chan, I'm sorry Subaru couldn't be here.. Maybe some other weekend I'll bring you both back here!" he said, still smiling that wonderful smile, but his dark glasses covered his eyes. I wonder what was in those eyes then. 

_I have been through changes, yeah   
But I'm still the girl you used to know _

When we arrived we checked into the inn. The room they gave us was small, as the inn itself, but it was cozy. It had a small living room, with a tea table and cushions to sit on, a bathroom with an almost too tiny tub, and a bedroom. The bedroom had a closet, so we put the few things we brought there. The bedroom was quite small, as I noticed. There were no futons in the closet, so took a look at the rest of the room. I found out there was only one bed, a discovery that me blush. Large enough for two people, but still, it was only one. Probably Seishirou deliberately ordered this room for us, a room that seemed a sort of honeymoon room. But that gave me some hope:_ maybe he does love me after all..._ were my thoughts at that moment. I looked at Seishirou, who watched me with amusement in his amber eyes, and a soft smile. "Seems that this cute blush runs in the family, ne?" he asked as he touched my blushing face with one hand, which only made me blush more. "I'm not blushing!" I finally managed to say, "I... I just think it's a bit hot in here." I said, which was also truth, I felt hot, but not because of the room. And the fluttering in my insides hadn't even slowed down. Seishirou laughed and said: "Then maybe we could go for a walk." He took the picnic basket we'd brought with one hand, and slid his free arm around me. 

_It's made me no different   
So tell me why you had to go_

We went to the park together. It was bigger than I had noticed before. There was a small lake with ducks, and fish, and frogs, and water lilies. Also there was a path to walk around the gardens, which were beautiful, filled with all sort of spring blossoms. And there were lots of sakura's in full blossom. It was beautiful and I loved it! I looked at Seishirou, who was still smiling and still had his arm around me. He seemed to enjoy the landscape too, though he seemed especially interested in the sakuras. "Do you like cherry blossoms Sei-chan?" I asked. He smiled and took a petal that had been blown by the wind in his hand. "Of course, they're lovely aren't they?" he asked. I smiled back, "Hai, they're lovely." 

_So tell me why you had to go   
Oh baby, I will trade the fancy cars _

After a while of just walking around we found a small place to sit and eat. I had wanted to make something really special for Sei-chan, but he said he'd take care of the food. He brought Chinese food. Chop suey, fried rice, wonton soup, dumplings, and lots of other delicious things. "Wai! Sei-chan! I just love Chinese food! Arigatou!" I screamed in delight, bouncing up and down, and hugging Seishirou. He chuckled and hugged back. "Glad you like it Hokuto-chan! I didn't know if you'd like to eat Chinese but I think it's a change from the Japanese food. And wasn't it the point of this trip?" I giggled and sat down and started to eat everything Sei-chan had brought. He sat next to me smiling, and eating whatever I let him get his hands on. He suddenly laughed. I blinked and just watched him, as my mouth was full of dumplings. "I was just thinking, that it's funny that you love food so much, but Subaru-kun seems to have a problem with it." he said. I swallowed and then burst into laughter with him. 

_For a chance today, it's incomparable   
I might be sitting with the movie stars   
Everybody say that I just have it all _

We finished eating after a while, and a pause followed, an uncomfortable one. Seishirou stretched himself onto his back and I leaned back into the sakura tree behind me. How ironic that I would die as his hands and for a sakura. But I didn't know that then, didn't even imagine it. As I watched Seishirou I only saw an extremely attractive and handsome man, who was 9 years my elder, but who I loved more than anything or anyone else, save my brother. I couldn't keep my eyes of him, and he probably knew I was watching him intently. We remained like that for what seemed a long time, then he gave me a seductive smile and suggested, "Why don't we go try those hot springs?" I blushed again but replied "S...sure, w-why not?". I quickly composed myself and smiled cheerfully again as I started picking up the remains of our lunch. I couldn't believe it! I was so happy, but I felt as I had just betrayed my brother by accepting. Though not for the only time that day. 

_But I can't make you love me   
Is it my life or the things I do? _

We went back to the room to leave the remains of our picnic and grab some towels, then we headed for the spings. I was so nervous, my mouth was getting dry, my head was spinning, my insides never stopped fluttering. But I was not going to let Sei-chan know about, though he probably felt it. I grabbed Sei-chan's arm and walked happily as if we were heading to the shopping mall instead of bathing springs. We finally reached them. There were three areas: one for men, one for women, and one for couples. I started heading to the women's area, but Seishirou grabbed my arm, "Aww Hokuto-chan, you're not leaving alone are you?" he asked, a small pout on his face. I sighed, and almost dropped the stuff I had in my hand, but I clung harder to it instead. "A-are you sure Sei-chan? I-I don't think we shouldn't. I mean, what about Subaru?" I asked. "Well, Subaru is not here, and don't you think it'd be boring being alone in there?" I couldn't believe he asking for us to bathe together. _It's wrong, he's in love with Subaru, he should bathe with him, not with me. I shouldn't accept..._ I thought and started walking to the women's again, but he pulled my arm harder. "Please Hokuto-chan, allow me the honor of your company. Aren't we friends?" he insisted. "That is the point Sei-chan, we're just friends, we can't do that. Sub-..." I was cut off as he softly kissed my lips, for the first time. 

_Can't make you love me   
I'm just a girl with a crush on you_

My heart stopped, my mind was spinning, feeling his warm lips against mine. _This is not happening, he's NOT kissing me, I MUST be dreaming, it's.... it's..._ I started to lightly kiss him back, but then I thought of Subaru, and how much this would hurt him, would he ever find out. I softly pushed Seishirou away. "Seishirou... I... we shouldn't have..." I started, but he put his finger on my lips. "Shh... please come with me Hokuto-chan." he asked again. This time I just nodded and followed him inside. 

_Just the thought of being close to you   
It's incomparable _

We went into the dressing rooms, or rather, undressing rooms. I looked away when he started to take off his clothes, and I shyly took off mine, quickly wrapped myself in a towel. "Ready yet Hokuto-chan?" he asked. "Hai..." I said softly, and slowly turn around. He had covered himself with a towel too, or at least his lower half. I felt myself blushing, as I saw this attractive man in front of me. He was strong, his muscles stood out from his body, I couldn't take my eyes off him, nor stop blushing so hard. I felt him gazing at me in the same way, though which thoughts crossed his mind, I cannot say. 

_Should be happy with the life I live   
And the things I do   
Seems like I have it all _

I walked to the springs slowly, he following me close behind. He was the first to get into the water, however. He dropped his towel, and I shut my eyes, though it was pointless, after all, I couldn't keep them closed all the time. He had his back to me, so I took the oportunity to drop my own towel and get into the water myself. I fel the heat of the vapor around me, not at all an unpleasant sensation. I found a spot on a rock and sat on it, pulling my knees close to my chest. Seishirou finally turned around, smiling. "Feels nice, ne?" he asked. I nodded, still blushing, still thinking it was utterly wrong. He swam and leaned close to me, obviously not caring about the situation we were in. "Um... Seishirou... is this ok? I mean, aren't you like cheating on Subaru?" I asked, my concience nagging at me. He just stood there smiling, then leaned in closer and kissed me again. I felt the heat rush to my face again, but this time, I did kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, and that was all it took for me to lose my shred of control. I felt my own arms sliding around his neck, responding to a kiss which became more passionate each second. When he finally broke the kiss I was out breath. 

_Can't make you, make you love me baby   
It's my life, what can I do? _

"S-Seishirou... I..." I started to say, and then felt the water splashing my face. "Sei-chan!" I yelled, and splashed him back. Leave it to Seishirou to start playing around when I was just about to tell him my feelings. I turned around but I saw he nowhere. I turned around again and he jumped at me, splashing me with water again. And I responded again, I truly enjoyed that trip to the springs. We spent a long time playing around in the water like that, giggling and laughing at each other, and I do admit that, at that moment, Subaru was driven out of mind. Suddenly I felt arms wrapping around me from behind, so I turned around and saw him looking at me with loving eyes. _So... so he does love me and not Subaru?_ I asked myself. He kissed me, for the third time that evening, and I just felt myself melting into his arms, loving the feeling of him holding me like that. I tried to tell myself that wasn't fair to Subaru, that it would hurt him, but in my minds those arguments stopped working and I just gave myself into Seishirou's kisses and caresses. Soon he lifted me out of the water, walked out, and wrapped us in the towels. Then he picked up our clothing, and carried it and me back to the room at the inn. 

_Can't make you love me, alright   
I'm just a girl with a crush on you _

When we got back to the room he stopped just enough to let the clothing fall, and then placed me on the single bed in the room. Both of us wearing only a towel. He lay on top of me and started kissing my neck, and I couldn't help but cling to his hair and moan in pleasure. He started to push my towel aside, as his kisses moved lower and lower on my body. I managed to look down and blush. He had let his towel fall aside too. I felt his hands all over my body and cried out, wanting to feel his body against mine, his lips over mine again... And then as quickly as it all had begun in the springs, it ended. "Aishiteru Seishirou..." I managed to say. "Aishiteru Hokuto-chan..." was his reply. Though whether he meant it or not is something I'll never know. But at that moment, it felt so right to be there with him, so much that I didn't even care of what Subaru might think when we got home. I loved this man more than life itself. _I give my life to you Seishirou, and I'd give my life for you..._ I thought. Who would know how true these words would become. 

* * *

I'm sooooooo evil!!!!!!! ;_________; What I just did to Hokuto-chan is just sooooo evil!!!!!!! *Cries* I hope you like it, as it's my first attempt at at TB fanfiction. I hope Hokuto and Seishirou weren't too OOC. How nice of me to cut off at such an interesting point, but luckily for you, I continued this right away. I only cut it so it wouldn't be too long for one chapter. Still, this is supposed to be a short fic so the ending is in the next chapter. So go and read it, and review it, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Make You Love Me**

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai references, and spoilers for Tokyo Babylon, especially the last couple of volumes. OOCness for Hokuto and Seishirou, some spoilers for X15. 

**Pairings:** Seishirou/Hokuto, some Seishirou/Subaru, and some Kakyou/Hokuto 

* * *

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you   
A love long and true   
We'll go on and on _

When I woke the next morning, even before I opened my eyes, I sensed there was something out of place. I turned around, opened my eyes, and found Seishirou lying next to me, still asleep. That's when I finally realized it: I had betrayed my brother. I had slept with the man he loved the most in this world. I felt the tears starting to flow from my eyes, soaking into the pillow, and into Seishirou's chest. He suddenly woke up, only to finding me crying next to him. "What's the matter Hokuto-chan? Do you regret last night?" he asked, wiping my tears away with his hand. "I... Hai... I mean, no! I mean, I don't know! I didn't want to betray Subaru... I... I love you. But... he loves you too..." I said. Seishirou pulled me close to him, and held me while I wept. "Hokuto-chan... I love you, but I think I may love Subaru too..." I just cried in his arms, unable to move for a while. His words made sense, he loved me but he loved Subaru too, after all, we were twins. But the question I had in my mind was:_ Is it possible to love two people at the same time?_ I would take me a long time to find the answer. 

_I don't wanna hear that I'm too young   
To know it's love that makes me feel this way _

We got up, took turns in the shower, and then we packed our things, ready to go back to Tokyo. We were having breakfast at the inn, when I decided to ask Seishirou what had been on my mind since I woke up, or at least one of the things. "Seishirou... please, promise to me you won't tell what happened last night to Subaru. It would break his heart..." I said, the tears returning to my eyes. Sei-chan smiled and softly kissed me. "Don't worry Hokuto-chan, I won't tell him anything unless you allow me to." he said and went back to eating his breakfast. I just picked at mine, but in the end I ate it, I'm not a person who likes to waste food. As soon as we were finished, we went to the train station, to wait for the train that would take us back to Tokyo. 

_'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun   
To know it's shining on me every day _

Subaru greeted us warmly when we were back. He was much better, though he still had a small cough. "Hokuto-chan! Seishirou-san! I missed you!" he yelled, and hugged us as soon as we entered the apartment. "We missed you too Subaru!!!!!!" I yelled back and embraced him tightly. Seishirou just smiled at him and also hugged him, which made my brother turn pink. "Awwwww, you two look so KAWAII together!!!!" I said, being again my usual self. That only made Subaru go a deep red, and he let go off Seishirou. "I... uh... Did you have fun on your trip?" he asked changing the subject, and going into a dangerous one. "Sure, the hot springs are lovely, plus it had beautiful gardens. Lots of sakuras in bloom." he said. Subaru looked somewhat disappointed, he probably expected an 'I miss you' from Seishirou. He seemed to sense this and continued, "But would have been lovelier if you'd been able to come along. Gotta take you there some other time." he said and winked at Subaru, who went all red up to his ears. I laughed at my brother. "Subaru don't be shy and accept his invitation! It's a great place for you two to be together!" I said, but then shut up before I said something I regretted. Subaru blinked at me but nodded shyly at Seishirou. _Why did Seishirou and I have to be there alone? It wasn't right. It should have been Subaru and Seishirou, not Sei-chan and me..._

_When it's warm outside   
And the look in your eyes _

[ About a month later...] 

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, it was Monday, so I had to get ready to go to school. But I woke up feeling somewhat sick to my stomach. I dragged myself out of bed and took a shower, hoping the wierd feeling would go away soon. I got out of the shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. Subaru was already making breakfast, but the smell of food made me feel sick again. I sat at the table and waited for my brother to finish. "Ohayou Hokuto-chan !! You, you look quite pale, are you feeling well?" he asked. "Sure, I'll be alright." I said with an almost weak smile. "Sure I'll be... excuse me." I said as I ran to the bathroom. Subaru waited for me outside the door. "Are you sure you're ok Hokuto?" he asked again. I leaned against the wall and opened the door. "No... I don't feel very well..." I answered. He put his wrist against my forehead to test for fever, but my skin felt cool to the touch. "Well you don't a fever, but maybe you should stay home for today... I'll tell the teachers you're sick and had to stay at home. Go back to bed and don't worry, I'm sure it'll pass." he said with an assuring smile. Just then Seishirou appeared, ready to go to his job at the veterinary. "Good morning Subaru-kun, Hokuto-chan. How are you today?" he asked cheerfully. "I'm fine, thank you Seishirou-san, but Hokuto feels sick, I told her to stay home today and rest." Subaru answered a bit shyly. "How nice of you Subaru-kun, don't you worry. Go to school and I'll see your sister goes back to be and take care of her if she needs something." Seishirou said. Subaru nodded, "Thank you Seishirou-san! I'll see you later or I'll be late! Hope you feel better soon Hokuto-chan!" he said as he ran to the door, and then to school. 

_Is longing to show me the way   
I don't want to wait _

I was leaning against the bathroom wall with my eyes closed when I felt a pair of strong arms lifting me off my feet. I opened my eyes to see Seishirou, looking worried, who was carrying me to my room. He placed me on the bed and asked: "Are you alright, Hokuto-chan?" I nodded and turned so I was lying on my side. "I'm ok Sei-chan, you should go to work." I said. He shook his head, "I promised Subaru-kun I'd take care of you, so I'm going to stay here and do just that." I sighed, I didn't want him to be here right now, it'd only make me feel worse for what I did to Subaru. "Ok, stay if you want. But I feel a little better so I guess there's no point." I said smiling, if a bit weakly. "Oh, it's no problem Hokuto-chan ! I wouldn't want you to get bored, and may happen once you feel better." I shrugged and lied down on the bed. "I think I'll just sleep for a while Sei-chan. I'm tired. You may go if you want." I said and turned my back to him, closing my eyes and falling asleep again. 

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly   
I see the road laid out in front of me _

I woke up sometime later, which as it seemed was almost around noon. Why did I feel so tired? I must have been sicker than I thought. Still I felt much better now so I decided to get up and start cooking dinner before Subaru came home. I turned around and heard Sei-chan in the kitchen, making some tea. I got up and walked to the kitchen, more steadily than earlier. He turned around to face me: "Oh hi Hokuto-chan! I'm making some tea for you, I expected you to wake up about this time. How are you feeling?" he asked, concern showing on his face. "I'm much better now Sei-chan!" I said smiling as sat down on a stool and he handed me a cup of tea. "Drink it, it's soothing for your stomach." he said. I sipped at it and I did calm down my still slightly upset stomach. 

"Do you know what caused you sickness Hokuto-chan?" he asked. I shook my head. "I have no idea, I felt really well yesterday." "Mmmmm... did you eat something different last night?" he asked thoughtfully. I shook my head again. "No, remember you stayed here for dinner and we all ate the same." I answered. "You're right. Maybe... Hokuto-chan, have you missed your period this month?" he asked me. I felt my face turn red at the question. "SEI-CHAAAAAAAN!!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ASK THAT!!!" He just held his hands up and said, "I meant no offense Hokuto-chan, I'm serious. Have you missed it?" I hadn't noticed until that moment, that I had indeed missed my period. I nodded "But why do ask Sei-chan?" He looked at me for a moment and then he answered. "Do you remember what happened about a month ago Hokuto-chan?" he asked. "I, uh, wasn't it when um, went to the hot springs?" I asked, blushing at the memory. "Well, I don't want to scare you Hokuto-chan, but what we did... I... I think you may be pregnant." he said. 

_You make me whole   
And I don't know just what I would do   
Without one kiss from you _

I sat in the kitchen in shock, but what Seishirou had said made too much sense. "P-pregnant? But we... only once... can't be... I... you... Subaru-chan..." I couldn't say anything my mind whirling. He just looked at me, not knowing what to do, then he came and wrapped me in a tight embrace. "Hokuto-chan? I think we should go to a doctor, just to make sure. Your sickess could be cause by something else, but we should check to be sure." he said. "But... can't be... can't be... what will I tell Subaru? What will he think of me? Of us?" I started crying. I had hoped Subaru would never, ever find out I'd betrayed him. But if was pregnant it was something I wouldn't be able to hide it from him more than a couple of months. And when he noticed, he'd want to know who the father is. And that in case I was a coward not to tell him as soon as we got the results. And apart from what Subaru would think, there's also my grandmother, who'd probably be disappointed of me for "dishonoring the Clan". Of course I didn't know the truth about Seishirou then, but still i was pretty bad to have a child outside of marriage. I don't know how much time passed with me crying and thinking while Seishirou held me, but after a long time I disentangled from his embrace. "Maybe I should see a doctor... just to be sure..." I said wiping my eyes. I realized it was getting late, so I tried to prepare dinner, but my sickness came back, so I let Seishirou do it, while I got an appointment with the doctor. 

_I don't wanna hear my time will come   
When it feels like it's already here _

The next I got up early, feeling sick again, but I'd already told Subaru I'd go to see a doctor. I'd told Subaru I'd missed school again because I'd be seeing a doctor. He agreed and asked Seishirou to take me. That was really great, he was the first, and at the same time the last person, I wanted there. So he drove me and waited for me. The doctor would send me the results by next day. He gave me some medicines to calm my sickness. I went outside, where Seishirou was waiting for me. He held me, "Hokuto-chan, don't worry, it'll all be alright. I'll help you, I promise." I clung to him. And as much as I'd always dreamed of being his, I knew I was only second in his heart. Subaru was first and would always be first. 

_We should learn to walk before we run   
But why go anywhere when you're so near _

I went back to school the next day, the medicine the doctor gave me really worked. But as much as I tried I couldn't concentrate on anything but Seishirou, the results of the test, and Subaru. Worrying wouldn't help me, I'd told that to my brother countless times so I'd tried to stop. But I went back home the minute school was out for the day. I checked the mail, and there was the envelope I expected. I ran to my room in case Subaru happened to be home early and opened it there. I looked at the paper, the test was positive. I felt my tears start, not because I was expecting a child, but because the child would be born out of betrayal. I couldn't believe I did that to my own brother, his fragile heart would break. And Seishirou could or could not take responsability. I didn't care. 

That night Subaru came home with Seishirou, and I greeted them as cheerfully as I could, though Seishirou gave me a confused look. I served dinner to both of them and we ate in silence. When dinner was over I decided it was time to tell Subaru, he needed to know. I was bearing a child from the man he loved, I just couldn't hide that from him. "Subaru, I have to talk to you." I said. "Nani ? About what ?" he asked and looked at Seishirou. "No, it's ok, Sei-chan should hear it too." I replied and walked to the living room, followed by both of them. I clinged to the papers on my hands. "Subaru, Sei-chan, I..." I didn't finished but instead handed the papers to Subaru, who looked at them, an expression of surprise appeared on his face. "Hokuto-chan ? NANI ? Is this TRUE ?" he asked. I nodded. Seishirou glanced at the papers, with no surprise apparent in his eyes. "I see." was all he said. 

_'Cause when I reach out to you   
So sad and confused _

"Hokuto-chan, please explain what is THIS? It can't be true, you're just 16 and you don't have a boyfriend." Subaru said, still not believing what he'd read. "No Subaru, it's true. That's why I've been feeling sick these past days." I said. "But then, who's the father, Hokuto-chan?!" "S-Sei-chan is the father. He... I... We... I'm so sorry Subaru!" I started crying and couldn't stop, not when I could see my twin's heart breaking into pieces before me. "S-Seishirou-san ? Is that true ? You... you did it ? How could you Hokuto-chan ? You're my sister! You know how I feel for Seishirou-san!" Subaru said, unaware of what he was saying. Seishirou looked at both of us, not knowing what to do. "Subaru-kun, I..." he started but was interrupted by Subaru. "Don't explain! I don't want to hear it! How could I be so stupid to think you'd ever love me! I should have known better, so now I'll leave you alone to deal with Hokuto-chan's and your problem. Oyasumi!" He was angry, like I'd never seen him before. He ran to his room, but not before I managed to see the tears in his eyes. 

_And feeling like I could cry   
You dry my eyes _

Several months had passed. Subaru had accepted it sadly after a few days and started talking to me again, because I needed him, he was my twin, and I couldn't have possibly lived thinking he hated me. Still, he refuse to talk to Seishirou, he didn't even want to see him. Seishirou had tried to talk to him several times, but Subaru refused, so he stopped trying. Instead, he took me to the doctor each month, and even bought some things for the baby. But still, I couldn't stop loving him, even if it had messed up our lives. Mine, Subaru's, and his. By this time, Subaru pointed out that I should go to Kyoto and tell Grandmother what had happened. Though she would be less than pleased. Seishirou offered to take me, but I refused. I didn't want to cause anyone anymore trouble that I already had, so Subaru would take the train with me. 

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly   
I see the road laid out in front of me _

"Hokuto-san, Lady Sumeragi will recieve you now." one of the servants girls told me. I followed and found Grandmother sitting down on a cushion. Hokuto entered and bowed "Konbanwa Obaa-san." "Konbanwa Hokuto-san, what brings you here?" she replied as she looked at Hokuto critically, noticing what was the most probable reason for Hokuto's visit. "Well... obaa-san... you see... I'm expecting a child..." Hokuto managed to say, not able to meet her Grandmother's gaze. "I see. Even if I'm not too pleased with you having a child at this age, I shall say that at least now the family will have a heir, in case Subaru-san finds himself incapable of producing one of his own." she said, as always thinking about their duties in the Clan. Hokuto placed a hand on her stomach and nodded. "May I ask who is the father? And you plan to get married?" Lady Sumeragi asked. Hokuto played with the edge of her skirt. "The father is... Seishirou... Sakurazuka Seishirou... but for now we have no plans of marriage..." Hokuto said. "Is he the man who is Subaru-san's friend?" she asked. Hokuto nodded. Lady Sumeragi look thoughtful. "Let me feel the aura of your child." she said and walked to her granddaughter, placing her hand on Hokuto's stomach. She closed her eyes, and after a few moments, she took off her hand, still with a thoughtful look on her face. _That child's aura feels strange... almost dark I would say... I need to investigate this Sakurazuka Seishirou... I think he may be... the Sakurazukamori._ "Obaa-san? I-Is everything ok?" she dared to ask. "Hai, hai, of course. You may go now Hokuto-san. Take care of yourself and take care of your brother too." 

_You give me strength, you give me hope   
And when you hold me in your arms _

The months passed by quickly, in an uninterrupted routine. The day when my baby was due finally came. Four months ago I've been told I was expecting a girl, so I had gotten most of the stuff ready, with help from Subaru and Sei-chan. Subaru had gone out to a job and I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. It was Seishirou. I let him in and was about to prepare some tea when I start feeling labour pains. Seishirou took me to his car and drove me to the hospital. And from there he called Subaru, so he could come as soon as he could. I was taken to a room, Seishirou followed. And Subaru came later, though if it was 5 minutes or an hour after I had no idea. Before I knew it, my baby had been born and I held it in my arms. Subaru and Seishirou stayed with me for a while, and then went to tend the wounds Subaru had gotten in his job, but not before Seishirou asked "How shall we call her?" I thought about it for a while before answering "Hanako... Sumeragi Hanako." I said. He nodded and went outside. 

_You make me whole   
And I don't know just what I would do   
Without one kiss from you _

I got out of the hospital after a few days, during which Seishirou had failed to come to visit me. Subaru had been absent for the first two days, but I thought it was due to his wounds. And when he finally visited me he was silent, depressed, and for some reason, guilty. As soon as I was back home I asked him what had happened when I was in the hospital. "I had gotten a few wounds during my last job, and... I had to stay in for a day. But a woman attacted me, she wanted my kidney to save a person she loved. And... Seishirou-san... he saved me... at the cost of one of his own eyes..." Subaru said, tears spilling down his face. "Oh no... Subaru..." I said and put Hanako on her crib. I hugged him, while we both cried, for Seishirou... 

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you   
A love long and true _

Subaru and I went to visit Seishirou at the hospital. I took Hanako with me because I had nowhere to leave her. Seishirou was in a hospital bed, with bandages covering his right eye. "Sei-chan... I... I'm sorry..." I said. "Don't, I don't want your apologies nor your sympathy." he said in a cold, emotionless voice. "B-but Sei-chan...!" "I said I didn't want you feeling sorry for me! Go away, I don't want to see, any of you!" he said looking at Subaru, who let himself fall next to Seishirou's bed crying. "Seishirou-san! It's all my fault! You shouldn't have done it! I... I love you!" he said. Seishirou just smirked and looked at Subaru with his one good eye. "I did this for only a reason: I do not let anyone else harm what is mine. And you're mine Subaru-kun, you've been mine ever since you were just a boy. Just look at your hands and you'll see the proof." Subaru took off his gloves, his hands were shaking. And I finally saw the inverted pentagrams marked on them: the Sakurazukamori's mark. "No... then that means, you're... you're..." I said, not able to believe it. "Hai, I'm the Sakurazukamori, and as soon as I get out of here I'll kill you both and take my child to be my succersor." Seishirou said. "No! I won't let someone like you to lay a finger on any of us. Sayonara Sakurasuka Seishirou!" I said. I took Subaru's hand and let him out of the room. 

_We'll go on and on and…   
I'm looking for one kiss goodnight _

I was held in the arms of the man I loved, but not in any loving embrace. He was going to kill me, I knew it, and accepted it. I gave my life to him, because I wanted to protect the two persons who, aside from him, I loved the most: my brother Subaru and my daughter Hanako. I felt his breath so close to my face, one of his arms around me, his one good eye watching me, as an eagle watches it's prey before striking.I felt the tears builiding in my eyes as I looked at him, it disappointed me that he thought like that. "Seishirou... do you really hate us, the Sumeragis that much?" I asked sadly. He lifted my chin and gave me a soft, yet empty kiss, "No Hokuto-chan, I don't hate you. But you know why I have to kill Subaru-kun... And Hanako, well... she cannot be a Sakurazuka and Sumeragi at the same time, so she must die as well... As for you, my dearest Hokuto-chan, you're choosing to willingly give your life to me. I never wanted to kill you, really, but..." he let the sentence trail off, he lifted his free arm, ready to let it plunge into my chest, but before he did, I warned him. "Sakurazuka Seishirou, you have been cursed. May you ever try to kill Subaru or Hanako the same way you're killing me now, the spell will be reversed and you'll be the one to meet the ultimate ending..." I saw that arm, that hand starting to move in my direction. "Sayonara Sei-chan... aishiteru..." 

_To last all my life   
On and on and… _

[9 years later] 

"I tried to stop him Hokuto, I swear I did. But... I couldn't get there in time. I wished I could have stopped him." a young looking man with long, blonde hair said, as he held me in his arms, as we both watched what destiny intended for Subaru and Seishirou. All of this happening in a Dreamscape he had created. "I know you did 'Kyou-chan, I believe you, but you could have never stopped him, because it was my Wish. I did it to save them, Subaru and Hanako. And to give Seishirou and Subaru another chance. But it seems it was in vain." Kakyou smiled at me warmly, "Maybe, maybe not... The future is not decided yet. Maybe destiny will help them this time..." he said. I looked at him and said, "You know, you're right... maybe... maybe it will all be alright this time..." I said as I leaned against his embrace. "Do you still love him?" he asked. "Hai... but not the way I loved him once... I just Wish for both of them to be happy and for Hanako too." I replied. "Aishiteru Hokuto-chan..." Kakyou said as he softly kissed my lips. "Aishiteru 'Kyou-chan..." 

_I'm looking for one kiss goodnight   
To last all my life _

* * *

Ohohohohohoho!!!!! I am evil. Anyways I hope you actually liked the ending of the story. XD Feedback would be very much appreciated. 


End file.
